vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115830-share-your-surname-ideas
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because the trolls and leeches are already gone, whoevers left is part of the core community that will start to regrow or stay stable once the game converges its mega server operation. But no I'm serious, my new name will probably be Stupid Carbine, and if you guys seem me in game, /wave and say hi, because I'll be coming back to WildStar once the megaservers come up.(note to moderator, I'm not trolling this is probably going to be my legit name her in a couple days.) League of Legends is deadset on ruining Shyvana in League of LEgends so I don't have any reason to play LoL anymore, and I logged into play WildStar today and had a bit of a flashback to the fun I had in closed beta. It'll be nice to see some of yall again, this time without the irks of come and go guild drama. I miss my fluffy tail. Oh surname. FLUFFY! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ahh this brings back memorys! When I was in the 3rd grade my teacher was named Mr. Bates, anytime he left the classroom I'd rush to the chalkboard and erase Mr. and write Master! | |} ---- You don't have to do what they tell you is cultural standard. Whoever heard of a planet with only one culture on it anyway? Be Roda Horsey or Roda Vigoda or Freakin Roda. New planet, new rules. Hell; new planet, no rules. | |} ---- That is Roda Kulus! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- RodaSmash is my usual go-to violent Roda name. | |} ---- what about....Roda Keel... like Road kill...>_> or like Roda Rimeheart/thorn | |} ---- She lives o.o Colonel Angus is my favorite. | |} ---- ---- Not necessarily, some titles would work better than others. So example you could be... General Yattish, the biped butcher or Invasion coordinator General Yattish but something like Don General Yattish wouldn't look so good(to me anyway) You could be Knowledge Seeker Psykins KittenWrangler | |} ---- All my characters are a varied spelling of Sickness, with Psyknis being my main. What could be a good name that I could also toy with the spelling of, whether is be a title or surname? | |} ---- Gurl gotta get nouns verbed. | |} ---- GOLD I SAY! | |} ---- Well, they're like Elven names. They translate into the common tongue as names like that but are different in Aurin. Actually, if you translate Japanese surnames into English, many of them wind up sounding like generic fantasy names (for example "Kurosawa" is "Blackswamp" and "Takahashi" is "Highbridge"). Pretty sure "Smash" isn't a translation from the Aurin language, though. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What are you wearing "Jake - From State Farm"? lol | |} ---- She sounds HIDEOUS! | |} ---- Yeah well...she's a guy, so... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- fixed. OLIVAR! I found your new last name! Or would it be Olivar Underpantsoff? :D | |} ---- ---- I like this idea, it's your family of toons! | |} ---- See...my brain immediately starts making punny names out of that... The first two that popped into my head? Macro Mae Dis Mae | |} ---- ---- ---- I actually have a few punny Mae names. I don't want to post them here, cuz I'm paranoid, but after I get my names secured, I'll be changing my sig to reflect my character list and you'll see =) | |} ---- ---- Augh, I wish I'd thought to do that for draken. As it is, I may have to just leave her un-named and unplayable for a while while I figure out her story... don't wanna give her a surname (or a title) and lock myself into a backstory before I've even come up with it. x.X Freaking hate two-word names, and all the draken examples I've seen sound so... YEAHSOCOOLBLOODANDWARANDROOOAAAR. Not that the aggressive tone isn't fitting. But I want to try and find a combo that doesn't sound comically cliche. | |} ---- I was entirely convinced the word "Moon" was in both categories. You know what I'm talking about. Maybe. There's an idea for people to steal. | |} ---- A lot of the existing Draken last names are just a little too 'orc-y' for me. I thought the names of the Kafer from Traveller 2300 had some interesting possibilities for Draken, such as: Striker of Stars and Worldstrider. | |} ---- ---- ---- Twilightsparkle, obviously.... Sorry, I'm no help ;) | |} ---- Waaay ahead of you. I've had characters like Captain Ragequit and Lady Nerdrage in other MMOs already. :p That's only fun until you are old enough to watch Psycho... And no, I DON'T want to go on that class trip to that hotel... :D Anyway, I have a few ideas for last names, but I'm not going to share them here. Not yet, anyway. Why take the chance? Most people here are really nice, but there's a difference between being nice on forums and "heeey, that name's not taken yet?" kinda nice. If someone stole my last name, how can I prove it? And even if I could, what can I do about it? Nothing? Exactly, so why take the chance? ;) | |} ---- ---- The random name generator has a lot of Draken names with "shadow" and "night". Something like "Shadowstar" or "Nightbane" would probably work. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just take one of these: | |} ---- *snort* Thanks A LOT. Good to know, I'll take a look at what it generates for me. Meanwhile I've come up with one name I like and a lot of words that could make other good clan names. Nouns: Night, dark, evening, midnight, noctural, black, owl, nyx, star, moon, planets, void, gloom, shadow, shade, stealth, deep, dusk. Planets/Stars: Celestial, hole, comet, asteroid, galaxy, heavenly, nebula, meteor, nova. Hunt: Prey, raven, blade, sword, claw, teeth, flesh, bane. Verbs: Gaze, stalk, stride, rip, tear, cut, plot, glare, rend. Emotions: Doubt, sorrow, confusion, obscurity, guilt, regret, vengeance. The one I like the most is Duskrend but I figured I'd post these in case others need ideas. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Starcall. | |} ---- ---- ---- put in a ticket. someone else did the same and put in a ticket, within 10 mins they claim being able to choose a new name. don't quote me on this. | |} ---- Roda Rosethorne? | |} ---- Roda Wildstar | |} ---- ---- Ok, sig updated with my char names. Not all are puns, but they are either a pun or a revised real name =) | |} ---- ---- Just pickone babydoll, or you'll never get to play. I had to decide versus Franbunny Viera or Miss FranBunnyFFXII, or CLG Doulbelift(i have such a star fancrush on him omfg). And in the end I mist picked something more people would recognize me by since my name is branded. I wanted to play the game. | |} ---- It's branded all-right. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----